neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Wood Skeleton
Wood Skeletons (ウッドスケルトン, Uddo Sukeruton) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're skeletons made of wood on a floating blue pillow while holding a NepVitan V. Naasne Volcano Variant Behavior Skills Naasne Volcano Wood Skeletons have 5 skills: *High Slash (0 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *Thunder Attack (0 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse / (200 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Wood Skeletons' main skill is Thunder, sometimes they can even spam this skill in order to kill you faster. They also use High Slash and Thunder Attack pretty often, and occasionally, High Thunder and High Thunder Impulse. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash or Thunder Attack. Below 50% HP When Naasne Volcano Wood Skeletons' HP is below 50%, the odds of them using High Thunder Impulse increase. Partners These Wood Skeletons can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Wood Skeleton and a Wild Dog ( ) Normal *3872 EXP / 5033 EXP (EXP Up) *2628 Credits / 3416 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *4809 EXP / 6251 EXP (EXP Up) *3363 Credits / 4371 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wood Skeletons and a Wild Dog ( ) Normal *5869 EXP / 7629 EXP (EXP Up) *4007 Credits / 5209 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *6806 EXP / 8847 EXP (EXP Up) *4742 Credits / 6164 Credits (Credits Up) A Wood Skeleton and two Wild Dogs ( ) Normal *5747 EXP / 7471 EXP (EXP Up) *3877 Credits / 5040 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *6684 EXP / 8689 EXP (EXP Up) *4612 Credits / 5995 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wild Dogs *7621 EXP / 9907 EXP (EXP Up) *5347 Credits / 6951 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wood Skeleton and two Wild Dogs ( ) Normal *7744 EXP / 10,067 EXP (EXP Up) *5256 Credits / 6832 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wild Dog *8681 EXP / 11,285 EXP (EXP Up) *5991 Credits / 7788 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wild Dogs *9618 EXP / 12,503 EXP (EXP Up) *6726 Credits / 8743 Credits (Credits Up) Ario Plateau Variant Behavior Skills Ario Plateau Wood Skeletons have 5 skills: *High Slash (0 SP) *Thunder / (120 SP) *High Thunder / (160 SP) *Thunder Attack (0 SP) *H. Thunder Impulse / (200 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP These Wood Skeletons' main skill is Thunder, sometimes they can even spam this skill in order to kill you faster. They also use High Slash and Thunder Attack pretty often, and occasionally, High Thunder and High Thunder Impulse. When they run out of SP they only use High Slash or Thunder Attack. Below 50% HP When Ario Plateau Wood Skeletons' HP is below 50%, the odds of them using High Thunder Impulse increase. Partners Ario Plateau Wood Skeletons can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Wood Skeleton and a Terits ( ) *35,942 EXP / 46,724 EXP (EXP Up) *570,000 Credits / 741,000 Credits (Credits Up) A Wood Skeleton and two Teritses ( ) *53,913 EXP / 70,086 EXP (EXP Up) *615,000 Credits / 799,500 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wood Skeletons and a Terits ( ) *53,913 EXP / 70,086 EXP (EXP Up) *1,095,000 Credits / 1,423,500 Credits (Credits Up) Two Wood Skeletons and two Teritses ( ) *71,884 EXP / 93,449 EXP (EXP Up) *1,140,000 Credits / 1,482,000 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Skull *Skeleton *Flame Skeleton *Frozen Skull *Frozen Hell Lord Gallery Wood Skeleton.png|A Wood Skeleton Wood SkeletonSide.png|A Wood Skeleton (Side View) Wood SkeletonBack.png|A Wood Skeleton (Back View) Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Ghost Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters